In many games, there is a virtual world or some other imagined playing space where a player of the game controls one or more player characters (herein “characters,” “player characters,” or “PCs”). Player characters can be considered in-game representations of the controlling player. As used here, the terms player, user, entity, and friend may refer to the in-game player character controlled by that player, user, entity, or friend, unless context suggests otherwise. A game display can display a representation of the player character. A game engine accepts inputs from the player, determines player character actions, decides outcomes of events, and presents the player with a game display illuminating what happened. In some games, there are multiple players, wherein each player controls one or more player characters.
In many computer games, there are various types of in-game assets aka “rewards” or “loot”) that a player character can obtain within the game. For example, a player character may acquire game points, gold coins, experience points, character levels, character attributes, virtual cash, or other in-game items of value. In some games, the goal of the game may be to acquire in-game rewards. For example, a player may strive to achieve a high score by accumulating points that are granted for performing in-game tasks or overcoming in-game obstacles.
Many online computer games are operated on an online social network. Such a network allows both users and other parties to interact with the computer games directly, whether to play the games or to retrieve game- or user-related information.
Many operators of physical (i.e., “real-world”) locations allow users to conduct a variety of actions on their property, such as visiting the location, performing certain tasks or actions at the location, purchasing goods and services at the location, and the like. Goods can include items that are physical and tangible, items that are delivered electronically to the user over the Internet, and items that are delivered through conventional distribution channels (e.g., a common carrier).
As used herein, a user is a player of an online computer game. Additionally, as used herein, an item can include a good or service offered by a location operator. Similarly, as used herein, a purchase (or order) can include buying, renting, or licensing an item from a location operator.
Internet users may maintain one or more accounts with various service providers, including online gaming systems, online social networking systems, online merchant systems, physical location systems, and the like. Online systems can typically be accessed using browser clients (e.g., Firefox, Chrome, Internet Explorer). Locations may also include network addressable systems that can communicate over a wide area network environment, such as the Internet.